1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery receptacle structure in a two-wheeled motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A battery receptacle structure in a two-wheeled motor vehicle is shown, for example, in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 175477/96 entitled "An Engine-Motor Power Switching Device in a Two-wheeled Motor Vehicle or the like," in which a battery 6 (this and the following reference numerals mentioned in connection with the above unexamined publication are quoted from the same publication) is accommodated below a foot rest 38 of a vehicle body frame 2.
Since the total load of the heavy battery 6 is imposed on the vehicle body frame 2, the body frame must be very rigid. However, as the rigidity of the body frame is enhanced, its weight becomes heavier.